


Space

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everybody Loves Logan Cuz He Is A Giant Nerd, Family, Fluff, Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Logan REALLY loves space. Luckily, his family loves hearing him talk about space, too.





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo written for the prompt:
> 
> "If you are looking for prompts maybe you could write some Logan nerding about space now that we know you have that in common with him ♡ i hope you feel better sweetie"
> 
> Because people on tumblr and on here are super sweet and I love them

It was no secret that Logan loved space. Even before Thomas had promised to take some astronomy classes, Logan would go on for hours about the cosmos. Now?

You couldn’t shut him up if you tried.

But that was okay. The other sides didn’t really mind. In fact, they loved hearing Logan get so passionate about something he enjoyed. They rarely saw him get so excited, it was good to see him happy over something (even if he denied he felt such emotions, they knew better).

Patton loved to learn from Logan. He would listen for hours upon hours, asking questions and trying to absorb information like a sponge. He really wanted to impress Logan with how much he remembered later on. Logan was his hero, after all. He planned to take them all stargazing soon.

Virgil just enjoyed listening to Logan. Whether he was anxious or feeling fine, the logical side’s voice soothed his ever-frayed nerves. It rose and fell rhythmically. It was calm and smooth and deep. Plus, focusing on the information Logan was saying could really help him calm down, depending on the subject. Black holes of course wouldn’t help (though he thought they were cool), but hearing about the births of stars or the atmospheres of different planets was definitely good material.

Roman wanted to hear the stories of the constellations. Over and over, he would ask Logan to recount the tales. Brave adventures, rich mythology, fascinating history, Roman loved it all. There was not one detail that Logan left untouched, able to talk for lengthy periods of time over just a single constellation. Roman would never grow bored, no matter how many times he heard the stories.

So, yes, Logan talked about space nearly excessively, but his family didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Visit me on tumblr!! Sociallyawkward--fics (sorry, it's super late, I'm too lazy to link it atm)


End file.
